Sé mi catcher
by Akane A. Argelia
Summary: "¡Lánzala!", le pedía con una sonrisa. Entre ellos dos hay muchas coincidencias que los unen, pero también una distancia imposible de cerrar. Aún si no pueden vivir en el mismo mundo, mientras él siga lanzando, siempre estarán juntos. Aún cuando separarse sea inevitable. / OCxOC, los personajes de Oofuri son secundarios e incidentales.


**Notas de la Autora: Buenas~ el otro día estaba repitiendo Oofuri, y al final de la primera temporada la escena de una chica gritando "¡lánzala!" en una silla de ruedas llego a mí, como inspiración para alguien más. Fue tan simple escribir esto, pero por lo mismo es que tengo que dejar dos aclaraciones:**

**.**

**a) La pareja es OCxOC (Originales Characters), con los personajes de Oofuri como secundarios e incidentales.**

**b) El universo es un poco diferente al original~ Abe, Mihashi son amigos de la infancia, y Abe conoció a Haruna en la primaria.**

**¡Gracias por darme una oportunidad!**

.

La canción inspiración en esta ocasión - Fight the bad feeling - Tmax -

* * *

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de Oofuri no me pertenecen, únicamente los tomé prestados en amor hacia ellos~ 3_

* * *

**"¡Lánzala!"**

.

"¡Asahi-kun, lánzala!"

Ella me sonreía agitando el guante. Nunca se preocupaba de lo difícil que me ponía las cosas, simplemente sonreía, ¿y que se suponía que debía hacer yo?

Traté de lanzar como dijo, pero nunca llegaba a su guante. La obligaba a estirarse tratando de atraparla y me sentía culpable. "¿Qué clase de monstruo era yo?", me recriminaba. Entonces ella regresaba con la pelota y me la regresaba.

"¡Lánzala!", decía con tanta fe, moviendo el guante sobre su cabeza. Pero las cosas siguieron repitiéndose y entré en pánico, al final la tiré con demasiada fuerza y la golpee en el hombro.

_"¡Idiota!"_, me grité al salir corriendo. "¡Asahi-kun!", pero no me atreví a dar la vuelta. Era un idiota, la había lastimado.

* * *

"Asasi-kun, lanza para mí, ¿sí?". Aún antes de que terminara de pedírmelo me había ido corriendo en la dirección contraria. Un fuerte sonrojo me pintaba el rostro.

Desde la ventana de mi salón podía verla jugar en el patio con un profesor. Hablaban de cualquier cosa y aunque tenía alguien que le pasara la pelota, en su rostro había una expresión insatisfecha.

* * *

"¡Lanza para mí, Haruna-kun! ¿Puede, Akimaru-kun?"

"Si es sólo pasarnos la bola, ¿qué tal yo, Asami-chan?"

"¡No quiero jugar a la pelota Kaguyama-san, quiero que lancen para mí! Un lanzamiento de pitcher."

"No creo que sea buena idea que Haruna-kun lo haga, Mi-chan, el control de Haruna no es muy bueno y podría golpearte."

"¡Eso no-!"

"Lo siento Asami-san."

"¿Haruna-kun?"

"Mi conciencia no me dejaría hacerlo", se quitó la gorra con una reverencia de disculpas, y ella no tuvo más remedio que salir del campo con la mirada baja.

Cuando me vio fuera del campo, parecía a punto de pedirme algo otra vez, y yo me estremecí temiendo el momento. Tal vez ella lo notó y pareció arrepentirse. "Bye bye, Asahi-kun".

Mi corazón se comprimió dolorosamente mientras la veía alejarse lentamente, sin poder jugar con la pelota.

No, sin tener a alguien que la lanzara para ella. Quería un pitcher...

* * *

Durante mi primer año de secundaria conocí a Asami Kazuha. Iba en un salón distinto al mío, pero compartíamos muchos maestros y por la similitud de nuestros nombres nos terminaban confundiendo. Yo no sabía cómo lucía, pero no podía soportarla por el simple hecho de que "por su culpa" ahora todos me llamaran "Asami-chan".

"¿Tú eres Asami-kun?"

"¡Asahi! ¡Mi nombre es A-sa-hi!", grité dándome la vuelta. Frente a mí estaba una chica de cabello corto y claro, en silla de ruedas...

"Entonces es cierto que te confunden conmigo", se rió, "¿sabes que es la primera vez que pasa? Ni siquiera había escuchado que algo así pasara con otras niñas", terminó de burlarse.

"¡¿Qu-qué quieres conmigo?!"

"Lanza para mí", me dijo, extendiéndome un guante y una pelota.

"Yo no soy pitcher", negué de inmediato, aunque quería serlo.

"Lo sé, pero puedes serlo. Quieres serlo, ¿verdad? Entonces sé mi pitcher."

Me lo pidió varias veces más, hasta que terminé aceptando y sucedió lo del golpe. Aun así, no se rindió, pero yo tampoco volví a ceder. Es más, nunca le volví a hablar.

_"No quiero golpearla. No quiero lastimarla o que sufra dolor por mi culpa... pero yo no soy pitcher, yo no puedo..."_

* * *

"¡Haruna-san!"

"¿Hm? ¿Quién eres?"

"¡Es Asahi Azumane! Uno de nuestros valiosos miembros de primer años, ¿sabes?", lo regañó su catcher.

"Ah, sí, ya recuerdo."

_"No recuerdas para nada"_, estoy seguro que pensamos a la vez, pero decidí ignorar eso. "¡Te lo pido, por favor! ¡Enséñame a ser un pitcher!", pedí con una reverencia.

"¿Eh? Asahi-kun, ¿estás interesado en ser pitcher? Que recuerde no venía nada en tu solicitud del club..."

"Ah, no. No venía, ciertamente... ¡pe-pero yo... soy serio con esto!"

"¿Qué tan serio?", me preguntó Haruna, con una mirada que me causó escalofríos, "¿por qué de repente éste interés? ¿Qué clase de pitcher quieres ser?"

"Yo... q-quiero ser un pitcher que apunte al guante de su catcher y acierte... 100 bolas de 100...", admití con un sonrojo.

"¡¿Haaa?! ¿Qué rayos significa eso?"

"Ooohhh, ese es un buen pitcher. En otras palabras, quieres enfocarte en el control. En ese caso, temo decirte que Haruna no es muy bueno opción como maestro."

"¡¿Qué rayos significa eso, Akimaru?!"

"Ya, ya. Sólo digo que se me ocurre alguien mejor para esa clase de meta, ¿recuerdas? El amigo de Abe-kun. ¿Cuál era su nombre?"

"Ren. Ren Mihashi, ¿verdad?"

"Sí, sí, justo ese. Aunque es de nuestra edad, puedo decir que tiene un gran control. El otro día fuimos a su casa y vimos el tablero con el que entrena. ¡Está dividido en nueve secciones, nueve! Si logra dominarlas, esa será un gran arma en el futuro."

"Agh, ya cállate. Suficiente tengo con Takaya presumiéndome de su gran trabajo duro cada vez que voy a visitarlo y terminamos hablando de béisbol."

"Bueno, si prestaras más atención a tu propio control y no lo hubieras maltratado tanto cuando era tu compañero, seguro no te molestaría tanto."

Ante esto, Haruna-senpai se quedó sin argumentos.

"Este... este Mihashi-san... ¿qué tan bueno es su control?"

"Mh... aunque aún no puede lanzar a la perfección a las nueve zonas, nunca hace bolas ni bolas muertas."

¡Justo eso! Un pitcher que siempre llegara al guante, que nunca pudiera herirla.

* * *

"¡A-Asami!"

"¡Asahi-kun!", parecía sorprendida cuando logré alcanzarla.

Era nuestro tercer año. Ella era todavía más bonita. Yo la quería todavía más.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?", me sonrió.

"¿Q-quieres atraparla para mí?".

Me miró confundida hasta que saque de mi mochila un guante de béisbol y una pelota. De inmediato su mirada se iluminó.

"¡Lánzala, Asahi-kun!". Por un momento, éramos nosotros dos otra vez en nuestro primer año, con un sueño que no sabíamos expresar. Pero mientras que ella había luchado a su manera, yo me había escondido por completo, sólo que esta vez ya no tenía miedo.

"Asami."

"¿Si?"

"Sé mi cátcher."

Un ruido sordo resonó en nuestros oídos, y no pude evitar el reflejo de cerrar la mano en un puño y gritar "¡sí!" al cielo, como la primera vez que la bola llego al centro del tablero.

Cuando la miré, su rostro todavía parecía en shock y una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, hasta que una sonrisa se le escapó. Y comenzó a reír, abrazando el guante con la bola en él.

* * *

"¿Cómo supiste que quería ser pitcher?"

"¿Cómo supiste que yo quería ser catcher?", me dijo con una sonrisa mientras regresábamos a casa. "Tu mirada. Cada vez que volteabas hacia el montículo o al bullpen, toda tu expresión cambiaba."

"No lo creo, tú fuiste la única que se dio cuenta."

"Mmhh... tal vez porque ya conocía esa expresión."

"¿En serio? ¿De quién?"

"De mí", y se señaló con una gran sonrisa."

Seguimos caminando en silencio un rato más, hasta llegar al restaurante familiar dónde la estaba esperando su madre.

"Asahi-kun."

"¿Mh?"

"Gracias..."

Nuestro tercer año terminó. La única batería de la que fui parte en todo ese tiempo fue en la que tenía con Asami.

Hasta que entramos en preparatoria.

La enfermedad que la tenía en silla de ruedas empeoró, y tuvo que dejar de asistir a la escuela, encerrada en una habitación de hospital.

"Asahi-kun."

"¿Qué? ¿Necesitas algo?"

"Sí", dijo con la mirada puesta en la vista de su ventana. "Quiero ir al Koshien."

Nos quedamos en silencio. Ahora notaba la fuerza con la que se aferraba a las sábanas y la manera en que sus labios temblaban, tratando de contener los sollozos. Con las lágrimas no había tenido suerte, las cuales brillaban como pequeñas joyas cristalinas.

"Sí, vamos a ir. Cómo la batería que somos, ¿verdad?"

Ella asintió, todavía sin mirarme.

Falleció tres meses después. Sabía que el final siempre había estado cerca. Cuándo me pidió aquello ya ni siquiera podía levantarse para ir al baño.

* * *

Abe-san estaba frente a mí, sonriéndome. Yo le correspondí, para volver a mirar más señas del catcher titular. Tal vez fuera el tercer año de él y Mihashi-san, seguramente esperaba llevarlo al Koshien cómo una especie de despedida, pero yo no se las dejaría fácil.

_"¡Lánzala!"_

"Sí, Asami. Yo siempre... lanzaré por ti, hasta tu guante."

Un golpe sordo y firme que resuena en nuestros oídos y la multitud enloquece. Yo no puedo evitar cerrar mi mano en un puño y alzarlo al cielo, con un grito de victoria.

Iremos al Koshien, porque a donde sea que ella apunte, allí irán mis lanzamientos. Ella es y será, mi cátcher hasta la cima.

* * *

.

_¡Muchas gracias por leer! Perdón si fue muy raro~ realmente no pude resistirme. Algún día escribiré más, tal vez si no de esta pareja OC, una de nuestros personajes en este universo distinto, pero~ todo depende de la inspiración :3 Esta historia fue más una distracción._

_¡No muerdo, déjame un review con tus comentarios si te gusto, si no te gusto, o si quieres más o me recomiendas alguna canción! Las Musas te lo agradecerían mucho n_n_

_._

**Akane Ariasu Argelia / Argelia Aka**


End file.
